We ARE!
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto.Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang!Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?
1. Uchiha Family

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

We are!

Summary : Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang! Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?

kringggggg

jam weker yang terletak di meja disamping ranjang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya yang semalam mengaturnya agar berbunyi pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Seakan tak mau kalah dengan jam weker, sebuah teriakan nyaring dari arah dapur telah sukses membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

"Kakak! Sarapan sudah siap!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut gaya bob dengan seragam berlambang K yang masih agak acak-acakan dan tidak sedikit tambalan di sana-sini.

"Yaaa" sahut anak laki-laki lain yang bertato garis merah dikedua masih dengan setengah sadar mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mematikan jam wekernya.

"Naruto! Seragammu sudah kakak tambal. Pakailah" Kata anak berambut bob itu kepada adiknya yang sedang menggoreng telur dan membuat bekal. Untuknya dan kakak-kakaknya. Terlihat dia hanya memakai kaus dalam selama kakaknya menambalnya.

Ya. Mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara. Keluarga mereka yang amat miskin diperparah saat kedua orang tua mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan setumpuk hutang.

Anak tertua, Uchiha Kiba, dengan ciri khas tato garis merah dipipinya berumur 18 tahun. Tahun kemarin ia lulus SMA dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Tetapi, tidak dapat melanjutkan kuliah karena mereka tidak punya uang untuk itu. Sekarang, ia bekerja serabutan menjadi kuli angkut, untuk menghidupi kedua adiknya.

Uchiha Lee, anak kedua. Mudah dikenali dengan potongan rambut gaya bob-yang biasanya dipotong kakaknya bila sudah panjang dengan menggunakan helm mangkok sebagai penutup dan menggunting rambut yang tersisa-. Sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA Konoha -yang termasuk sekolah elit dikota konoha ini. Keluarga Uchiha, walaupun miskin tapi memiliki keturunan yang cerdas-cerdas dan pintar. Dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, Lee mampu mendapatkan beasiswa dari ia duduk di sekolah dasar.

Uchiha Naruto, bungsu dari 3 bersaudara ini terkenal agak begal dan suka berkelahi. Tapi sebenarnya itu dia lakukan karena teman-temannya mengejek kakak dan orangtuanya. Sekarang berumur 13 tahun SMP Konoha. Ia punya kumis tipis dipipinya walaupun umurnya yang paling muda.

"Ayo semuanya, sarapan sudah siap"

ketiga Uchiha itupun sarapan dengan dua telur goreng yang dibagi tiga, sup miso yang dihangatkan sisa makan malam, dan masing-masing secangkir teh dengan warna coklat pucat karna sudah berkali-kali pakai.

"Kak! Sepertinya Pak tua itu belakangan ini tidak kelihatan ya?" Pak tua adalah sebutan mereka bagi seorang bapak-bapak tua yang selalu datang untuk menagih hutang kepada mereka.

"Yah, begitulah. Pak tua itu sudah kubungkan dengan bonus tahunanku. Sepertinya dia belum akan kembali sampai bulan depan"

"Oh!"

"Hei kak! Sepertinya telur goreng bagianmu lebih besar. Tukaran dong!"

"Ti-dak! Naruto, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kita telat"

"Hah! Sudah setengah tujuh!" dengan segera, ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan tersedak.

"Uhuk! Arrrggg airrr" ujarnya dramatis. Kedua kakaknya tak peduli dengan drama picisan buatan adiknya itu.

Lee menyandang tasnya, dan siap pergi kesekolahnya dengan sepeda besar berpedal dua butut hasil kerja keras dia sendiri dengan merakit dari bahan-bahan yang ia pungut di tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Kak tunggu!" jerit Naruto cepat. Menyandang tasnya dan memakai sepatunya lalu duduk diboncengan sepeda Lee, menyebabkan keseimbangan sepeda tersebut agak goyah dan hampir jatuh kalau saja Kiba tidak segera menahannya.

"Ayo cepat kalian pergi, nanti terlambat"

"Iya kak" sahut mereka berbarengan dan pergi diiringi dengan suara bel sepeda yang dibunyikan Lee.

Kiba, yang saat itu akan pergi bekerja, mengunci rumah bobrok mereka dan pergi dengan sepeda tuanya ketempat kerjanya.

"Waktunya kerja!"

"Rock Lee, pulang sekolah ini aku ada kencan. Bisakah kau menggantikanku piket?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol 2 kepada Lee.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten. Hari ini Shikamaru sudah duluan."

"Huh! Shikamaru lagi! Dia memang pemalas!" Tentenpun pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Jujur, dari dulu ia menyimpan perasaan pada gadis berambut cokelat itu. Tapi sepertinya, ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mengenai tentang pembicaraan Tenten dan Lee tadi, sebenarnya Lee membuka sebuah jasa menggantikan murid yang berhalangan tidak bisa piket dengan upah 1000 yen sehari, 4000 yen selama sebulan- karna piket seminggu sekali, berarti sebulan 4 kali- dan diskon bagi yang sudah menggunakan jasanya selama sebulan.

Ini ia lakukan karena peraturan di Konoha High School sangat ketat. Sehingga jika sepulang sekolah tidak piket, akan dikurangi poinnya yang berakibat penurunan menu makan siang, hukuman bahkan skors.

Tidak hanya piket, semua hal dinilai dengan poin. Bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan guru, akan mendapatkan poin.

Sebaliknya, jika melanggar peraturan, poinnya akan dikurangi.

Karena itulah, ia membuka bisnis ini. Selain membantu menambah penghasilan, teman2nya-yang termasuk orang2 kaya dan tidak keberatan membayar lebih- merasa tertolong. Berhubung mereka harus les, atau kencan, atau sekedar malas itu, seperti Shikamaru contohnya.

"Heh miskin! Kau apakan pacarku hah!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata lavender, khas keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak merasa mengganggu Tenten. Lagipula, dia bukan pacarmu" jawab Lee tenang.

Brak!

Kursi kayu coklat yang berada dihadapan Neji telah terguling karna mendapatkan hantaman keras dari kaki pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Lancang sekali kau bicara begitu. Miskin!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Lee.

"Hentikan! " suara tegas berwibawa itu terdengar dari lelaki berambut keperakan yang biasa dipanggil Kakashi-sensei.

"Neji! Poinmu dikurangi sepuluh!" kata Kakashi lagi.

Yang dituding hanya diam. Sekali lagi memandang Lee penuh kebencian sekaligus merendahkannya, dan duduk dibangkunya sendiri.

Neji Hyuuga, sudah diketahui membenci Lee dengan sepenuh hati. Itu disebabkan oleh Lee yang selalu menyabet ranking satu, padahal, bukan no 1 adalah hal tabu bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Karena itulah, keluarga Hyuuga selalu membenci keluarga Uchiha. Juga karena Hinata, adik sepupu Neji malah menyukai Naruto yang juga mengalahkan Hinata dalam perebutan juara kelas.

"Baiklah, buka hal 69 bab genetika" sambung Kakashi kepada seluruh murid kelasnya.

Disebuah toko bernama Sabaku Market, terlihat seorang lelaki bertato geris merah dipipinya, sedang mengangkut kotak-kotak dari sebuah truk ke toko tersebut.

"Ayo Kiba! Jangan malas, ! Kau bisa kujadikan pegawai tetapku jika kau rajin" sepenggal kalimat tersebut bagaikan angin sejuk yang menghampiri Kiba. Panasnya kota Konoha bagai tidak terasa baginya. Iapun bekerja ekstra keras karenanya.

Sedang lelaki yang tadi secara tidak langsung telah memompa semangat Kiba adalah Sabaku no Kankurou. Sulung dari keluarga Sabaku ini menatap Kiba dengan senyum terkembang.

"Ayah! Ada pelanggan yang meminta bon" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kepada Kankurou. Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka, anak tiri Kankurou bawaan istrinya. Itulah mengapa marga mereka berbeda.

Meskipun anak tiri, Kankuro amat menyayangi Ino bagaikan anaknya sendiri.

"Sebentar, sayang" jawabnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum, sambil menghampiri Kiba yang sekarang sedang menyusun barang.

"Kiba?"

"Ya?"

"Errrr kamu ada acara besok?"

"Besok? Emm sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi ke Alpha Land denganku?"

sebenarnya, Ino jatuh cinta kepada Kiba. Namun sayang, ayahnya tidak merestui karena Kiba hanyalah kuli angkut. Malah, kalau ia menolak, Ino akan segera dinikahkan dengan Shino. Pemilik Aburame Corp yang sepertinya jatuh hati padanya.

Kiba yang menyadari bahwa Ino sebenarnya menyukainya, malah menjadi rendah diri dan merasa tak pantas dengannya. Padahal, sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Ino.

"Ehem" terdengar sebuah batuk yang dibuat-buat oleh Kankurou. "Sedang apa kamu Ino. Cepat kedalam!"

Ino hanya menuruti sambil menggerutu.

Konoha Junior High School

"Naruto! Tugasku sudah selesai?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki gendut berambut jabrik dengan keripik di tangannya.

"Sudah. Ini dia. Untukmu, kuberikan diskon!"

"Hore! Nih uangnya"

"Naruto-kun. Ini, tolong kerjakan. Ketik yang rapi ya"

"Baiklah, Hinata"

Seperti Lee, Naruto-pun membuka sebuah bisnis. Ia akan mengetik dan memprint out tugas-tugas temannya bagi yang malas mengerjakannya. Selembar 200 Yen.

Tiba-tiba

Brak!

Meja Naruto digebrak. Dan tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam menuding Naruto.

To be continued

Yey!

Akhirnya bisa publish cerita ini.

Dari dulu Alfa selalu kepikiran buat bikin cerita tentang keluarga miskin tapi pinter dan tertindas heheheh*evil smirk*

gomen kalo ada yang gak suka baik ceritanya atau charanya yang-secara gak sengaja- dibikin jd ooc atau jelek imagenya.

Alfa milih marga Uchiha juga karna marganya cocok dipakai siapa saja*dibakar Kishimoto-sensei*

jadi kalau ada yang gak suka, Alfa minta maaf sekali lagi*sujudsujud*bletak*

trus fic ini kurang dialog? Mungkin karna Alfa pengen ngasih tw k readers ttg keadaannya

akhir kata, kalau ada uneg-uneg, kritik, saran ataupun flame, silakan klik kotak di bawah ini. Flame akan Alfa terima dengan tangan terbuka, paling kalo pedes, Alfa jadiin sambel buat makan*?*bletak!

Ok, review please


	2. Konoha High School

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

We Are!

Summary : Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang! Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?

Brak!

Meja Naruto digebrak. Dan tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan tatapan tajam menuding Naruto.

"Hinata! Sini biar aku saja yang mengerjakan tugasmu" kata laki-laki tadi. Sabaku no Gaara. Anak bungsu Sabaku no Kankurou sekaligus adik tiri Yamanaka Ino. Laki-laki sombong pacar Hinata yang posesif. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun berhubungan dengan Hinata. Walaupun itu cuma sekedar ngobrol biasa.

"Ano Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku, lain kali saja aku minta tolongnya"

"Baiklah, Hinata" jawab Naruto masih dengan cengiran .

Dan mereka Gaarapun pergi. Beserta Hinata yangmembuntutinya bak babunya.

"Haaah! Hilang deh 200 yen-ku"

"Haaah! Hilang deh 200 yen-ku"

Naruto memang tidak mudah sakit hati walaupun semua orang menyakitinya. Tapi dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika satu orangpun mengejek keluarganya.

Diapun melamun, mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan keluarga mereka, saat ibu dan ayah mereka pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat dan uang sebanyak 10000 yen.

Flashback

"Papa! Aku mau es krim!" kata anak kecil berambut bob kira-kira berumur 9 tahun.

"Aku juga pa!" sambung anak kecil berambut orang jigrak.

"Iya, iya. Kamu Kiba?" jawab laki-laki berambut emo kepada anak sulungnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Biar bagianku untuk Lee dan Naruto saja"

"Hore!"

Bruk!

"Aduh! Mama!" anak laki-laki rambut jigrak itu, yang berlari kesenangan terjatuh. Ia menangis, lalu seorang wanita cantik berambut pink menggendongnya.

"Aduh, cupcup sayang. Anak mama jangan nangis" bujuknya.

Ya. Itu adalah sepintas kenangan indah tentang keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi, beberapa tahun kemudian. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha menghilang, saat itu, ke tiga saudara itu sedang sekolah. Yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah Naruto.

"Tadaima!" jerit anak laki-laki berambut jabrik. Bajunya penuh lumpur, dan berantakan. Tapi, dia menyadari sebuah keanehan. Tidak ada jawaban 'okaeri' dari wanita yang ia panggil mama. Tidak ada bau harum dari kare untuk makan siang mereka.

Rumah itu sepi.

"Ma! Mama" dengan khawatir Naruto mencari orang tuanya diseisi rumahnya.

Tapi nihil.

Saat ia masuk kekamar orang tua mereka, ia menemukan sepucuk surat beserta uang 10000 yen.

Surat itu berbunyi

Untuk Kiba, Lee dan Naruto.

Saat kalian menemukan surat ini, mungkin kami sudah pergi.

Maafkan mama dan papa yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini.

Suatu saat nanti, meski harus mati, kami akan pulang menemui kalian lagi.

Untuk Kiba, jagalah adik-adikmu. Kaulah kepala keluarga selagi papa pergi.

Untuk Lee, mama tahu kau pintar masak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Gantikan mama untuk sementara ini.

Untuk Naruto, kau tidak boleh nakal dan berkelahi lagi ya,

Hargai usaha kakak-kakakmu. Jangan membuat mereka repot.

Salam sayang, Mama dan Papa yang akan selalu merindukan kalian semua.

Ps: uang ini, gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya untuk kalian.

Satu persatu Uchiha bersaudara itu membaca kertas yang kini sudah lecek dan basah kena tetesan air mata mereka.

Kiba, yang tidak pernah terlihat menangispun kini menitikkan airmatanya.

Lee dan Naruto malah menangis meraung-raung. Ungkapan perasaan antara marah, kesal, sekaligus sedih.

Semenjak itulah, mereka hidup tanpa kedua orang tua mereka.

"Naruto! Tolong jawab soal no. 7 ke depan kelas" perintah Anko-sensei itu sontak membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Untunglah, keluarga Uchiha yang dianugrahi kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, sehingga Naruto bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Dan mengindari pengurangan poin dari Anko-sensei.

"Lain kali, kalau mau melamun kau bisa permisi ke UKS dan melamun disana sepuasnya" sindir Gaara saat Naruto sudah selesai mengerjakan soal kedepan. Dan Naruto hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadannya. Dan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Kringggg

bel pulang berbunyi. Walaupun sesumbang apapun suarannya, tetap dianggap oleh para siswa sebagai nyanyian malaikat. Karna telah membebaskan mereka dari jeratan pelajaran-pelajaran dan ulangan-ulangan.

"Baiklah, jika masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, kita diskusikan besok" ucap Anko-sensei dan berbalik keluar kelas. Serentak, suara bisingpun terdengar dari kelas 8A ini.

Naruto, yang malas mengurusi debat kusir tentang pemilihan pengurus kelas yang sedang berlangsung ini, langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Menunggu kakaknya yang ia yakin masih akan lama pulang karna masih harus menggantikan piket pelanggannya.

Matanya memerhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dijalan. Memerhatikan penampilan mereka.

Ada yang berpenampilan kutubuku dengan kaca mata setebal pantat botol, ada yang anak orang kaya dengan limousine sebagai jemputannya.

Haah! Ia menghela napas.

Sampai kapankah aku akan terus miskin seperti ini?

Keluhnya.

Kringkring

suara bel sepeda membuyarlan lamunannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto ,melamun.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto segera naik ke sepeda berpedal 2 itu dan mengayuhnya.

Mentari senja yang hampir terbenam menyinari mereka dengan sinarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Lee langsung mengambil alih dapur. Memasak seirit-iritnya untuk makan malam mereka.

Sementara Naruto, sudah duduk didepan komputer. Mengerjakan tugas teman-temannya. Ya, komputer inilah yang tidak dijual mereka saat Kiba belum bekerja dan mereka belum bisa mencari uang. Karena, komputer ini juga membantu menunjang hidup mereka.

Toktoktok

suara Lee memotong lobak. Hari ini ia memasak kare tahu. Kare paket hemat dengan bahan yang murah dan tanpa daging *terharu saya, hiks*

Selagi mereka berkutat dengan tugas masing-masing, Kibapun pulang.

"Tadaima!" serunya.

"Okaeri" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Wah, bau ini. Sepertinya kare"

"Yup. Kakak capek? Sana mandi dulu. Bau" ucapan Lee persis seperti ibu rumah tangga

Sungguhan.

"Iya maa" jawab Kiba menyindir. Lee hanya cemberut.

"Huaaaa akhirnya selesai juga" kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Hei Naruto. Jangan lupa tugasmu sendiri. Kau selalu mengerjakan punya orang lain. Yaa walaupun itu demi kita juga"

"Iya maa" lagi-lagi Lee hanya cemberut.

"Kalian, sekali lagi manggil aku mama, gak akan ku kasih makaaaann"

"Tidaaaakkk "jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Jadi, hari ini kau dapat berapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba serius. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam sambil merapatkan penghasilan hari ini

"Hari ini, 1200 yen kak" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yen.

"Kau Lee?" Kiba beralih kearah Lee.

"2000 yen kak. Dengan tenagaku ini, aku bisa menggantikan piket 2 orang!" katanya bangga.

"Bagus, bagus. Dengan begini, kita mungkin bisa membayar hutang-hutang orang tua kita" suasana menjadi hening. Tampaknya, kata orang tua menjadi kata yang tabu bagi ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan. Lee, masakanmu hari ini enak sekali" ucapan Kiba memecahkan suasana.

"Hehe" Lee hanya nyengir.

Sesudah makan malam, mereka berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kiba menonton acara sepak bola favoritnya, Lee cuci piring. Dan Naruto, tidur.

Mereka tidur di satu kamar sempit dengan futon yang sudah bolong-bolong dan penghangat ruangan bobrok yang kadang hidup kadang mati.

Setiap malam musim dingin, mereka kedinginan.

Setiap malam musim panas, mereka kepanasan. *ckckck kasian*

kukuruyuuuukk (sasuke berperan ganda sebagai ayah dan ayam)

prangpranggrumpyangmeongggg

yah, seperti biasa suara gaje dan berisik ini selalu terdengar dari rumah bobrok keluar Uchiha.

"Kami pergi kakkk!"

Kiba hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang juga hitam kelam, berbalut jas mewah juga aksesoris seperti jam dan sepatu yang juga mewah. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Hei kau!"

To Be Continued

Yey! Akhirnya bisa update :)

dan Alfa akui cerita ini makin GAJE! *tidakkk*

maaf kalo chapter ini pendek. Dan mungkin Alfa gak bisa update cepet. Alesan : WB menyeranggg!

Alfa seneng deh reviewnya lumayan banyak. Tapi Alfa bingung, kok pada ketawa? Ini kan cerita sedih*?*

ya udah gak papa yang penting review :)

Hikari Shinju hehe sebenernya juga gak kebayang kalo Uchiha itu miskin. *BLETAK* tapi anak2nya pada pinter2 semua kok *inosen*. Kalo Rock Lee ntar samaaaa Alfaaaa!

Chi-chi Wiwid Sasa Uchiha sankyuuuu

Red Line mirip kok kalo diliiat dari monas pake sedotan limun.

Ervaryo Zanzhaki sasusaku : emang :p

akira tsukiyomi gak bisa log in iya nih Neji kebagian peran antagonis

Uchiha muach muach : ya udah


	3. It's miracle?

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

We Are!

Summary : Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang! Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disadari sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang juga hitam kelam, berbalut jas mewah juga aksesoris seperti jam dan sepatu yang juga mewah. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Hei kau!" Kiba berbalik. Menatap mata hitam kelam itu. Seketika, ia tertegun. Ia merasakan, didalam pria itu, terdapat sesuatu yang mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Keponakankuuuu" teriak pria itu gaje. Dan langsung memeluk Kiba dengan erat.

Kiba yang kaget, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan 'maut' orang asing itu.

"Si, siapa kau?" tanya Kiba.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan berkata pada Kiba.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin kau kaget. Juugo! Sui! Bawa dia"

Dua orang bertubuh kekar itu dengan mudah membawa Kiba, yang walaupun kekar karena mengangkut barang setiap hari. Seperti tidak seberapa beratnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan akuuuu! Lee! Naruto! Tolong aku!" jeritnya yang segera diredam oleh bunyi mesin limousine yang membawanya pergi dari rumah bobrok itu.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hasyim!"

"Ada apa Lee"

"Tidak, sepertinya aku flu"

"Uchiha, Nara, bisakah kalian tidak mengobrol saat aku sedang menjelaskan? Aku tahu kalian pintar. Tapi tolong, teman kalian ada yang mau belajar dengan serius menjadi terganggu" oceh Anko-sensei.

"Baik, Anko-sensei.

Dan ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Argghh! Lepaskan aku!" kata Kiba.

"Sui! Lepaskan dia" dan Kiba pun dilepaskan dari cengkraman kedua orang berotot itu.

"Hmm, tapi kau tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan adikku tersayang."

"Apa maumu?"

sekarang, Kiba dan para 'penculiknya' sedang berada disebuah ruang tamu mewah nan elegan. Kiba sendiri duduk disofa empuk dan nyaman. Kakinya bersentuhan dengan karpet beludru lembut berwarna merah maroon.

Kiba agak kedinginan merasakan terpaan AC ditengkuknya.

'oh! Betapa orang ini. Seandainya ini rumahku'

tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah.

"Kenapa kau menculikku? Aku miskin. Orangtuaku tak ada"

"Hmp! Hahaha!" dia hanya tertawa.

"Begini, keponakanku-" dia mau menjelaskan tapi dipotong oleh Kiba.

"Keponakanmu apaan! Aku gak merasa punya paman sepertimu" walau harus diakui oleh Kiba, ia memang mirip papanya.

"Kudengar, kau punya dua adik"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan mereka padamu"

"Huh! Bagaimana sih Sasuke medidik mereka? Bicaranya kasar sekali" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kiba langsung terdiam. Merasakan gelagat aneh dari orang yang ia akui sebagai keponakannya itu, ia pun berkata.

"Oh! Maafkan aku. Sepertinya kau masih marah ya dengan Sasuke?"

Ia masih diam.

"Begini, kau mungkin bingung tiba-tiba dibeginikan. Kau lapar? Mau sarapan?"

"Pelayan! Bawakan dia sarapan!" titahnya.

Dan seketika,makanan mewah -yang authornya pun tidak tahu apa namanya- terhidang dihadapan Kiba.

Kiba bingung dengan kelakuan orang itu. Tapi berhubung dia lapar, dia langsung melahap apa yang tersedia dihadapannya.

Sementara itu, sang pria itu berkata kepada kedua bodyguardnya.

"Tolong bawa Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Sekarang!"

dan keduanyapun pergi.

"Nah Kiba, sekarang maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"..."

"Begini, aku benar-benar pamanmu. Aku adalah kakak ayahmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi Uchiha"

"Kemana ayahku pergi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi, maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku?" tanyanya balik. Sedangkan Kiba hanya diam, lagi. Dan pria itu menganggapnya sebagai jawaban ya.

Dan ia pun mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, ayahmu sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang wanita dari keluarga terhormat. Ia adalah Karin. Tapi, ayahmu tidak mencintainya. Kakekmu tahu itu, tapi demi jabatan yang ia pangku, beliau memaksa ayahmu untuk menikahinya, kelak saat ia sudah besar." ia menarik jeda sebentar.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hei Lee!"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya ada yang membuntuti kita" kata Shikamaru.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya lihatlah dibelakangmu?"

"Ng?" Lee menoleh kebelakang. Dan tampaklah 2 orang lelaki berotot besar dan tampak beringas. Ia langsung mengangkat Lee dan secepat kilat membawa ia pergi.

Shikamaru, dengan santainya memotret mereka, bukannya menolong, ia malah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ia pergi keruangan yang diberi label 'ruang guru'.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

"Naruto!"

"Ya Choiji? Ada apa?"

"Mereka kenalanmu?"

"Siapa?"

"Tuh!" Choji menunjuk kebelakang Naruto.

Dan seperti Lee, Narutopun diculik dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara Choji, tidak melakukan seperti Shikamaru, tapi berlari semampu dia bisa dan mengejarnya.

Tapi, tentu saja badan tambun Choji tidak mampu mengejar mereka.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Kembali lagi ke Kiba.

"Tapi, ayahmu yang nekad benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengannya, ia memilih lari dari kehidupannya sekarang dan menikah dengan ibumu"

Kiba merasa tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Lalu kalau begitu kemana papa dan mama pergi"

"Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu. Satu bulan yang lalu, kakek kalian meninggal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari kalian, karena jika kakek mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti sangat marah. Tapi sayang, aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka berdua. Tapi-" perkataannya terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Kakak!" suara cempreng itu berasal dari anak laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai adiknya, Rock Lee.

"Lee?"

"Kakak!"

"Naruto?"

dan tak berapa lama, mereka sudah duduk bersama, mendengarkan sekali lagi cerita yang diulang lagi oleh Itachi.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa maumu, paman?" tanya Lee dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin, kalian tinggal bersamaku. Menjadi pewarisku. Ya, karena aku tidak punya anak dan istri. Paling tidak, aku bisa tenang jika aku mempunya sanak saudara yang akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp. Daripada kuberikan pada orang yang tidak kukenal?"

Suasana hening. Terdapat jeda sebentar.

"Haah?" respon mereka berbarengan -telat-.

"Ma, maksud paman?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kurasa tadi perkataanku sudah jelas."

mereka hanya cengo' mendengar pernyataan paman 'baru' mereka.

"Tapi, tapi. Kami belum bisa mempercayai kalau kau memang benar-benar paman kami"

"Kalian tidak percaya?" mereka mengangguk.

"Kalau kuberitahu rahasia terbesar kalian saat masih kecil? Kalian masih tidak percaya?"

"…"

"Saat Naruto yang masih berumur 2 tahun sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis Hyuuga pemalu itu tapi malah memberinya sebongkah 'bufallo dung' yang kau kira coklat"

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Ia ingat tentang kejadian memalukan yang hanya ia dan Sasuke saja yang tahu.

"Dan kau!" ia menunjuk Lee."Tergila-gila dengan seorang guru bela diri sehingga mengikuti potongan rambut seperti dia?"

Seperti adiknya, sontak laki-laki berambut bob itu bersemu merah -wajahnya loh!-

"Dan sang kakak!"

"Tunggu, tunggu" Kiba menyela sebelum orang aneh itu membuka rahasianya. Rahasia terbesarnya yang hanya diketahui oleh papanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua ini?"

"Tentu saja dari Sasuke! Ia selalu mengirimkan kabar kalian tanpa sepengetahuan kakek kalian. Dan aku sering melihat foto-foto kalian yang dikirimkan Sasuke kepadaku"

"Tapi, kenapa papa tidak bilang soal ini? Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Katanya kakek kami sudah meninggal"

"Yah, papamu sudah punya perhitungan sendiri tentang itu. Baiklah, sudah malam. Untuk sementara kalian menginaplah disini. Dan pikirkan jawaban kalian ya"

"..."

"Pelayan, antarkan mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing"

"Silakan, kesini Tuan muda Kiba" seorang pelayan mengantarkan Kiba kesebuah ruangan besar, yang malah lebih besar daripada rumah bobrok mereka. Kiba masih terdiam, masih mengolah seluruh informasi dan keadaan yang merubah hidupnya ini.

Kamar itu bercat biru laut yang teduh, disamping kiri ada sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke sebuah danau perak bagaikan cermin raksasa yang anggun, serta sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah, sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata deh pokoknya!

Kibapun berjalan kearah spring bed berukuran king size, berkanopi mewah layaknya tempat tidur seorang raja.

Disebrangnya terdapat lemari besar berukiran mewah, dari kayu eboni yang saat ini terkenal dengan kualitas dan harganya.

"Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, silakan panggil saya lewat bel ini. Saya permisi, tuan" dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Kiba mencubit lengannya,

"Awww!" Lee menjerit. Seperti kakaknya, ia juga mencubit lengannya dan merasakan sakit.

"Ini bukan mimpi!" serunya dalam hati. Ia berbaring di ranjang empuk dikamarnya, tanpa mencopot sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Dan seragam masih melekat padanya.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Aku yang tadi pagi miskin ternyata sekarang ditawarkan untuk menjadi miliyuner?' pikirnya lagi.

Tok tok tok

pintu kamar Lee diketuk. Dengan malas ia beranjak membukanya. Ternyata yang mengetuknya adalah Kiba, bersama Naruto disebelahnya.

"Hei Lee! Sepertinya kita harus mendiskusikan tentang tadi sekarang"

"Baiklah", lalu merekapun duduk diatas ranjang Lee dengan membentuk seperti lingkaran. Pintunya mereka kunci dan berbicara bisik-bisik agar tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, merekapun mencapai sebuah kesepakatan.

Kesepakatan mereka bersama.

To be Continued

OooooooooooooooooooooO

yuhuuu akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *tebar bunga*

hayo-hayo! Ada yang bisa nebak jawaban mereka apa?

Jawab di review ya*dasar!*

Alfa seneng reviewnya lumayan banyak dibandingkan fic Alfa sebelumnya*nunjuk-nunjuk strawberry pie ama my first love* atau yang banyak tapi isinya flame *nunjuk-nunjuk love me*

tapi Alfa juga tahu kok kalo banyak enggaknya review tergantung bagus enggak ceritanya juga.

Bales review dulu yah

Ch-Chi Gracheila Uchiha : ok

thnx udah review

akira tsukiyomimasih tetep gak bisa log in : sankyuuu

Hikari Shinju : ok

thnx udah review

Nayaka : mereka gak melarat lagi kan sekarang ?

thnx udah review

Males log-in : ntar emang NaruHina loh :o

thnx udah review

Just a Little Devil P : semua sarannya Alfa terima, kak. Tapi kalo OOC itu, kan dari awal Alfa udah bilang.

thnx udah review

Ok akhir kata, review pleaseeee


	4. The Answer

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

We Are!

Summary : Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang! Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?

OoO

Setelah satu jam berlalu, merekapun mencapai sebuah kesepakatan.

Kesepakatan mereka bersama.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar pintu diketuk. Disusul sebuah suara.

"Tuan-tuan, Tuan Itachi mengajak para tuan muda untuk makan malam bersama" ya. Itu suara pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan mereka ke kamar.

"Baiklah" dan merekapun keluar dan turun ke bawah-kamar mereka dilantai atas-

Di ruang makan, Itachi sudah duduk dimeja bagian ujung.

"Huh! Benar-benar pemborosan" gumam Lee saat menyadari bahwa meja makan diruangan itu sangat panjang-mungkin mencapai dua meter- sedangkan yang dipakai cuma seiprit di pangkal meja.

"Duduklah, duduklah" katanya masih dengan nada yang ramah.

Kiba duduk disebelah kanan Itachi. Sedangkan kedua adiknya duduk di sebelah kiri pamannya itu.

"Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskannya? Kudengar kalian berdiskusi di kamar Kiba tadi." tanya Itachi sambil memakan beef steaknya.

"Dimulai dari pisau yang pinggir" gumam Naruto berusaha mengingat cara makan dengan garpu dan pisau yang banyak.

"Ya, paman. Kami berpikir, kami memang tidak tahan jika harus hidup melarat lagi. Sementara hal ini disia-siakan" Kiba angkat bicara.

Kemudian Lee melanjutkan."Tapi kami merasa, dengan ilmu kami yang cuma sedikit ini. Kami mungkin tidak akan mampu meneruskan perusahaan ini"

"Jadi" tambah Kiba "Kami memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan paman. Tapi cuma selama 3 tahun. Nah, selama 3 tahun inilah kami ingin menutut ilmu. Tapi, keputusan ada ditangan paman nantinya."

"Jika menurut paman kami pantas, kami akan melanjutkan hidup disini."

"Jika tidak?" Itachi menyela.

"Selama 3 tahun ini. Aku ingin paman meminjamkan sebuah cabang perusahaan Uchiha. Aku akan berusaha memajukan perusahaan itu. Dan gajinya akan saya tabung. Jika paman merasa kami tidak pantas, setidaknya uang tabungan itu bisa kami gunakan untuk hidup di tempat lain"

Itachi diam. Kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian" terdengar mereka bertiga nghela napas lega.

"Tapi Kiba, selama 3 tahun, jika kau ingin mengurus perusahaanku, kau juga harus kuliah"

"Baik, paman"

dan suasana menjadi hening. Mereka melanjutkan menyantap makan malam mereka.

Dan, setelah itu mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing.

"Huh! Gak kebayang selama 18 tahun ini, aku punya paman kaya raya. Dan aku pewarisnya. Kuharap ini bukan mimpi" gumam Kiba sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi, karena badannya sudah lengket dan penuh keringat. "Selamat tinggal pekerjaan kuli-ku" sambungnya riang.

Sementara itu, ditempat Lee. Ia bagaikan orang gila. Ia terlalu senang karena dikamarnya, banyak terdapat novel detektif favoritnya.

Memang, walaupun ia terlihat aneh. Tapi ia sangat menyukai detektif. Sayangnya, keadaan

keluarganya yang miskin waktu itu tidak memungkinkan ia membelinya. Kalo pinjampun, teman-temannya jarang yang suka detektif.

Baiklah, sekarang Lee sedang nari-nari gaje sambil ngangkat-ngangkat buku 'A study in scarlet' karya sir Arthur Conan Doyle idolanya.

Ok, kita tinggalkan dulu orang aneh ini dan intip kamar Naruto.

Tidak seperti kedua kakaknya, yang mandi atau pun joged, dia melakuan ritual kehobiannya, tidur.*gubrak!*

OoO

cuit cuit

suara burung kenari yang bertengger dicabang pohon membangunkan sesosok pri berambut orange.

Secercah sinar yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang dibingkai anggun denga tirai bergaya Eropa pun turut membantu mengusik agar kelopak yang menyembunyikan mata biru safir itu membuka.

"Huaammm!" ia menguap.

"Hei! Dimana aku?" gumamnya. Ia merasa asing dengan kamar Naruto, setelah tidur biasanya akan pikun sesaat terhadap kejadian sebelum ia tidur.

Setelah mengingat beberapa saat di menyadari dimana dia berada, ia pun segera mandi. Dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

OoO

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Itachi ramah.

"Selamat pagi paman" sahut mereka berbarengan.

"Bagaimana? Siap mengalami hari baru kalian?"

"Yaaaa" jawab mereka ragu.

"Kiba! Kau bisa mulai kuliah sekarang. Semua kebutuhanmu seudah disiapkan"

"Terima kasih, paman"

"Dan kalian juga, tentunya. Ayo ayo makan! Nanti kalian terlambat!"

OoO

Ckit! Sebuah mobil limousine putih berhenti didepan gerbang Konoha Junior High School.

Hampir semua mata memandang mobil yang jarang ada untuk mengantar anak didik disana. Paling, kalau orang itu benar-benar kaya.

Dan mereka tersentak kaget saat yang keluar adalah cowok yang dicap paling miskin disekolah.

"Naruto!" Choji, yang juga baru datang, menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yo Choji!" jawabnya masih dengan cengiran 'rubah'nya.

"Ini benar kau?"

"Bicara apa kau? Ngelindur ya?"

"Eng, enggak. Gimana ceritanya? Kamu kan kemarin diculik?"

"Hehehe ceritanya panjang deh! Yang pasti, aku gak akan malu lagi deketin Hinata-chan" kata Naruto riang.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Itu betulan kamu?"

"Itu mobilmu?"

seketika. Narutopun dikerubungi cewek-cewek yang dulu bahkan mengingat namanya saja tidak mau!

"Wah, kalau seperti ini sih, Hinata malah akan jauh tuh!" gumam Choji.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mendengarnya. Karena suara riuh anak-anak cewek yang berusaha mendekatinya.

OoO

"Lee!Lee" sorak sorai para anak-anak cewek yang mengelu-elukan Lee terdengar disepanjang koridor kelas.

Sementara Lee hanya mengeluh. 'Hah! Dasar matre! Kalau tahu ada anak orang kaya, baru didekati!' lihatlah saat aku miskin dulu'

Tapi, yang mengherankan Lee adalah, sikap Tenten yang seolah menjauhinya.

Sementara itu, Neji hanya terus diam tidak mengganggu Lee lagi. Karena, Uchiha corp lebih besar dan maju dibandingkan Hyuuga corp.

Sekarang, Uchiha bersaudara tidak lagi diejek dan dicemooh orang-orang-orang karena mereka miskin,

tapi sekarang, malah mereka menjadi 'most boy who want to be his girlfriend' *bener gak? Author sok-sok pake English2an!*

pokoknya, mereka menjadi terkenal yang diidam-idamkan setiap cewek deh pokoknya!

Dengan barang-barang mewah dan seragam yang tidak 'tambalan' lagi, Lee jadi cowok yang lumayan cakep tuh!

OoO

"Kau, Kiba?"

"Apa kabar, paman?" sapa Kiba menyapa dulu, Kankurou.

"Sepertinya, banyak yang terjadi. Jadi, kau datang kesini untuk pamit?"

"Ya" Kiba memang sengaja pergi menemui Kankuro. Tapi bukan hanya itu tujuannya.

"Aku, kalau bisa ingin mengajak Ino pergi besok"

"Jalan-jalan? Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak ada yang tidak boleh untuk keluarga Uchiha"

"Bukan, bukan begitu"

"Ya,ya. Sepertinya paman harus minta maaf karena kasar padamu dulu" seringai Kankurou licik. Ia sebenarnya sangat licik dan serakah. Berharap jika Kiba benar-benar menikahi putrinya, ia bisa menjadi kaya-raya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Ya, ya. Sepertinya, menjadi Tuan muda Uchiha sibuk ya?"

Kiba tidak menjawab. Ia bingung, ia memang mencintai Ino, tapi agak sangsi dengan Kankurou.

OoO

Kediaman Uchiha

suasana ramai memenuhi ruang tamu dan ball kediaman ini. Para pelayan sibuk hilir-mudik dan kepala pelayan mengaturnya.

"Ada apa ini paman?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan keadaan ini.

"Pesta! Pesta. Kita harus merayakan penemuan kalian. Sekaligus mengenalkannya kepada rekan -rekan paman"

"Oh!"

kebiasaan orang kaya, menghambur-hamburkan uang saja.

"Oh ya Naruto!"

"Ya paman?"

"Gadis Hyuuga itu juga diundang loh" goda Itachi yang membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

"Hahaha" Itachi hanya tertawa senang menggoda keponakannya itu.

"Baikah, persiapkanlah dirimu, Naruto. Siapa tahu Hiashi ingin menjadikanmua menantunya, hahahaha" tawa Itachi meledak. Dan ia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini seperti tomat saja mukanya.

OoO

Dan siang pun berganti menjadi malam. Suasan riuh-rendah membahana di ballroom kediaman Uchiha.

Disudut dekat pintu yang mengarah kedapur, berdirilah ketiga bersaudara Uchiha. Dengan masing-masing memakai tuxedo mewah hitam. Mereka terlihat masulin dan memesona.

Hampir semua menoleh saat mereka keluar dan berdiri ditengah-tengah ballroom.

"Hadirin sekalian! Kupekenalkan pada anda, ketiga pewaris Uchiha!"

dan tepuka tangan membahana diseisi ruangan pesta.

To Be Continued

Yay!

Chapter 4 update chapter 4 update chapter 4 update! *tereak-tereak pake TOA*

Alfa lagi seneng, dapet libur yang lumayan lama sebelum semesteran.

Semesteran? Oh tidak!*tereak2 lagi*

oh ya! *baru inget apa yg mw diomongin*

berhubung-sehubung dan dihubung Alfa mau semesteran, jadi Alfa mau hiatus dulu *hiks*

jangan sedih ya kalo kangen sama Alfa*ngelunjak*taboked*

hehehehe

udah ah! Capek *salah sendiri*

Akira Tsukiyomi : khukhukhu (ketawa setan) setujuuu

RnR lagi ya

Hikaru Uchiha : sankyuuu

RnR lagi ya

Hikari Shinju : iya tuh. Sasusaku kalian dimanaaa (tereak2 gaje)

RnR lagi ya

males log-in : kayaknya nanti d chapter depan deh

RnR lagi ya

mommiji aki : yey! (tos) Alfa jg Lee

RnR lagi ya

uchiha muach muach : nah,itu hak author,kan ? jadi itu terserah Alfa mau pilih chara apa…

anda tahu etika dalam seni membaca ? klo nggak suka ,jangan di baca…

Arale L Ryuuzaki : ohhh gituu (manggut2 sendiri)

RnR lagi ya

Ok, ada yang mau review lagi? *readers: gak!*


	5. In The Party

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto.

We ARE! Chapter 5

Warning : OOC, abal, AU dll

Don't like, Don't read

Summary : Uchiha Kiba,Uchiha Lee dan Uchiha Naruto. Tiga bersaudara yang ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura dengan setumpuk hutang! Dapatkah mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dengan kejaran para penagih hutang dan mendapatkan cinta sejati?

"Hadirin sekalian! Kupekenalkan pada anda, ketiga pewaris Uchiha!"

dan tepukan tangan membahana diseisi ruangan pesta.

Ketiganya berdiri agak canggung di tengah-tengah ballroom. Sementara kilat blitz menyinari mereka. Membuat ketiganya silau.

"Saya perkenalkan, dari sebelah kanan. Uchiha Kiba!" sekali lagi tepukan membahana disekeliling mereka.

"Uchiha Lee" lanjutnya.

"Dah, Uchiha Naruto!" terdengar lebih banyak sorak sorai penonton.

Suasana pesta masih meriah di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi, ketiga pemeran utama, Kiba,Lee dan Naruto seperti tidak menikmati pesta yang disiapkan untuk mereka. Karena, sepertinya mereka bertemu dengan 'rival' mereka masing-masing. Mari kita lihat, apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Kiba

"Selamat ya, sepertinya 'keberuntungan' bisa menjadikan seorang kuli menjadi Tuan muda" suara sok dan pernyataan menantang itu keluar dari mulut seorang Aburame Shino, pemilik Aburame Corp. Saingan Kiba dalam memperebutkan Ino.

Sebetulnya, hanya Shino yang menganggap Kiba saingannya. Sudah berkali-kali Ino menolak pinangan Shino dikarenakan Ino sangat menyukai Kiba.

Dulu, Shino tak perlu khawatir Kiba akan merebut Ino. Ia pikir, Kankurou tidak akan sudi Kiba yang hanya seorang kuli mengambil putri kesayangannya. Tapi kini, karena Kiba sudah menjadi tuan muda Uchiha, ia bertekad ia harus melawannya.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Kiba.

"Huuh! Memanfaatkan ketenaran pamanmu saja!"

'Kau pikir kau tidak?' balas Kiba dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap 'stay cool'

"Huuh! Tapi kemana orang tuamu? Orang tua kurang ajar yang menelantarkan anaknya demi-"

BUAGH!

Perkataan Shino diputus oleh sebuah hantaman keras dari Kiba yang mendarat mulus dipipinya. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Kejadian inipun langsung diperhatikan oleh para tamu yang hadir. Dan tak luput dari sorotan kamera paparazi.

"Kau boleh menghinaku semaunya" ucap Kiba keras. Tantu saja kepada Shino.

"Tapi kau tidak akan kuampuni jika kau berani menghina orang tua kami!" lanjutnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi yang baru datang dan menghampiri Shino yang tersungkur.

Blablabla...

Suasana dipesta masih tetap ramai walaupun tadi sempat terkejut oleh kejadian Kiba tadi. Sekarang, mari kita lihat Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi. Ia menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa serta salah satu tamu istimewanya, Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Perkenalkan teman paman, Hyuuga Hizashi. Dan anaknya perempuan pewaris Hyuuga corp. nanti. Hanabi"

Naruto-pun menjabat lengan keduanya. Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Hyuuga Hizashi? Partner sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Uchiha corp, pebisnis besar yang aset-asetnya yang jika diuangkan tidak akan terhingga dan tidak akan habis 7 turunan walaupun mereka kerjaannya hanya menghabiskan uang saja. Satu-satunya perusahaan yang bisa menandingi perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal sangat besar dan juga kaya.

"Kalau begitu, paman tinggal sebentar ya, kalian silakan bercakap-cakap dahulu" Kata Itachi dan iapun pergi menyambut tamu-tamu pesta lainnya.

"Mau minum paman?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih"

"Ngomong-ngomong paman, kenapa Hinata-cha, maksudku Hinata, tidak ikut? Sepertinya kami juga mengundangnya" Tanya Naruto. Ia penasaran kenapa pujaan hatinya itu tidak ikut. Padahal, dia mengharapkan kedatangannya.

"Huh! Anak kurang ajar itu! Kau tidak usah membicarakan dia dihadapanku! Dia itu anak dur-

BUAGH!

Hampir sama seperti kasus Kiba, Hizashi tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ucapannya tepotong oleh pukulan Naruto yang mendarat di pipi sebelah kanannya, dan langsung menimbulkan lebam biru besar di pipinya.

"Jangan mengejek Hinata seperti itu!"

Biar kujelaskan sedikit, Hyuuga corp. yang saat ini ahli waris sahnya adalah Hinata, menolak-terutama Hizashi- tentang itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Hinata yang tak becus untuk menjalankan perusahaan dan Hizashi yang tak ingin usahanya gagal hanya karena Hinata, diam-diam selalu berusaha menyingkirkan Hinata. Tetepi, sebagai ayah kandung Hinata, ia tak berani untuk yah, membunuhnya.

Sebaliknya, Hanabi Hyuuga sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Ia ambisius, egois dan tidak lemah seperti kakaknya. Namun sayang dia dilahirkansebagai anak kedua.

Diskriminasi kedua kakak beradik ini salah satu contohnya adalah pendidikan. Hanabi yang disekolahkan diluar negeri di sekolah terkenal dan dididik oleh pengajar andal, beda sekali dengan Hinata yang masuk sekolah swasta rendahan dan tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Hizashi.

Belum lagi Hanabi yang dimanjakan dengan segala kemewahan dan apapun yang ia minta pasti dikabulkan, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata yang keadaannya lebih buruk daripada pelayan rendahan yang bekerja di Hyuuga Mansion. Ia layaknya Cinderella yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu perinya.

Kukira, hanya Lee yang bisa menahan emosinya. Meskipun aku merasa ia yang paling mendapat kesialan paling besar di pesta ini. Mari kita lihat sebentar.

"Hai Lee!" sebuah sapaan sinis terdengar di gendang timpani Lee. Pemuda itupun reflek langsung menoleh kea rah suara yang menyapanya. Dan yang menyapanya tak lain adalah pemuda bermata lavender yang teduh. Ia memakai tuksendo merek terkenal yang dengan hanya sepintas kita akan tahu bahwa tuksendo itu harganya tak lebih murah dari sepuluh ribu dolar.

"Bisakah kau menebak siapa yang kubawa?"

Lee berpaling dan melihat gadis bergaun merah muda disisi Neji. Ia berambut coklat bergelombang –karena terlalu sering digulung- gadis itu tak lain adalah Tenten. Lee pun tersentak. Ia sangat marah, tapi apa dayanya? Mengingat kedua kakaknya telah membuat keributan, tak mungkin ia juga ikut-ikutan meninju pemuda berambut pamjang ini. Meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Sebenarnya, ada sebuah alasan kenapa Tenten yang notabene tomboy,malah mau ikut ke pesta, pakai gaun, higheels, apalagi dengan orang yang dia benci. Yaaaa sebenarnya, alasanya adalah Lee. Ia ingin melihat pemuda berambut bob itu. Begitulah, hal ini akan menjadi rahasia seumur hidupnya. Tetapi Tenten tak mengetahui, perbuatannya ini bisa membuatnya semakin jauh degan Lee.

Lee yang tak tahu apa-apa itupun kesal. Yah, siapa sih yang engga kesal ngeliat cewek yang kau suka malah jalan sama cewek lain? Ia pun beranjak dari sana. Sambil berkata "Nikmatilah pestanya" dengan nada dingin.

'Mungkinkah?' Tanya Lee dalam hati 'Tenten dan eji sudah pacaran?' 'Ah! Itu sudah pasti! Tak mungkin Tenten mau ikut Neji kecuali mereka pacaran'

"Haah!" Lee hanya bisa menghela napas panjang .

"Kalau sering menghela napas seperti itu, nanti kau cepat tua loh Lee" suara didepannya membuatnya ia mendongak.

"Paman!"

"Hn"

"Ada apa? Eng.. paman memaafkan kami kan?" Tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja! Paman kesini, ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Shion" Itachi menunjuk gadis yang ia bawa. Gadis itu terlihat anggun dengan rambut pirang panjangnya, gaun berwarna ungu lavender, dan mata biru saphirenya. Lee pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berdecak kagum dan berkata dalam hati bahwa gadis ini sangat cantik, meskipun ia menyukai Tenten.

"Hai" sapa Lee. "Uchiha Lee" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shion"

"Lee, jika kau ingin, dia bisa jadi tunanganmu loh" bisik Itachi. Sontak pipi Lee bersemu merah.

"Itu tak mungkin, paman"

"Hahaha! Hal apa yang tidak memungkinkan bagi Uchiha? Ok, paman akan pergi dulu. Dah!"

"Hei hei tunggu paman!"

"Errr, Neji, bolahkan aku ke toilet?" Tanya Tenten saat iadan Neji sedang berdiri di ballroom.

"Tentu saja, Tenten" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menyembinyikan enyumnya semenjak ia tahu Tenten mau ikut kepesta dengannya. Hal ini malah membuat Tenten semakin muak.

Sebenarnya, ke toilet itu hanya alasan Tenten untuk lepas dari Neji. Ia keluar ballroom, saat sebuah pemandangan mengejutkannya.

Pemandangan itu tak lain adalah Lee dan Shion yang sedang berseda gurau sambil tertawa-tawa. Tenten yang sakit hati melihat inipun memutuskan untuk pulang.

To be continued

Huaaaaaahahahaha #ketawa gaje#

Akhirnya Alfa bisa pubish lagi :D

Karna tugas Alfa yang menumpuk, belum lagi WB menyerang, apalagi tekanan mau ujian nasional. Alfa jadi susah mw ngupdate.

TIDAAAAAAAAAKK #tereak lagi#

Hohohoho

Alfa udah bangkit dari hiatusnya :D

Thanks buat yang udah review

reiky-chan princes h'uyga : Huaaaaa baru kali ini Alfa dipanggil senpai #nari2 gaje# tapi ini kan udah 2011, sedangkan chapter kemaren publish 2010 kan :D berarti dah setaun donk #sotoy tingkat akut#

akira tsukiyomi : Hahahaha #ngakak guling2# ia tu dasar pada matre samuaaaaa kelaut aja kaliaaaan #tereak2 pake TOA# bletakkk

Hikari Shinju : Ia nih authornya jg ngelunjak, hiatusnya kelamaan :D. alfa jg kangen sama Lee-chan #di konoha senpu#

mommiji aki : Ok! Ini udah balik kok:D

Fall Jess : Salam kenal juga :D eh itu teksnya kepotong #plak#. Kalaw mw dibaca lagi yah :D

UtaKataSHINICHILOVERAN : Anda seorang pelajar? Anda pernah belajar genetika? Jika belum, perlu anda ketahui, bahwa gen bukan hanya dari orang tua saja, tapi bisa juga dari nenek buyutnya.

Anda tidak suka fic saya? Nda berhak tidak membaca fic saya.

Tapi anda TIDAK berhak untuk menyuruh saya menghapus fic saya.

Uchiha muach muach : kamu kireina toshirou kan? Sudahlah! Tak usah mengelak aku tahu dari sikapmu. Segera behenti mem-flame fic ku sebelum kusebarkan nama aslimu yang sebenarnya.

Hikaru Uchiha : Ok! Ini udah update :D

Arale L Ryuuzaki : Ok! :D

Numpang buang sampah p : perlu diketahui, panggilan kakak bukan hanya untuk saudara yang lebih tua, tapi juga sebagai tanda hormat. Saya memanggil sebutan kakak karena saya masih tahu sopan santun dan masih bisa menghormati walaupun Cuma di dunia maya. Kalau kakak tidak suka, ya sudah. Saya hanyalah author baru, jika kakak tidk suka fic saya, yah, tidak usah dibaca. Kakak hanya menghabiskan uang, waktu dan tenaga jika kakak terus mengkiritik saya.

Frey : Makasih atas sarannya :D

Ri-EroFujo : Ok, makasih sarannya

Ohya ! untuk para flamer, kalau tak ingin saya bilang PENGECUT, silakan flame dengan login. Trims.


End file.
